


Soul

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Ignited [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: It was truly, finally happening.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ignited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041918
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Britt made me not cut scenes to shorten it so blame her. 
> 
> but AHHH collab!!!

Two little words. All it took was two little words and Nick wanted to sigh and shout at the same time.

“ _My place?_ ” It had been a breath across her lips but goddamn if hadn’t sent a bolt below the belt.

It was truly, finally happening.

Ellie wordlessly guided them to her truck, his hand still intertwined with hers, instantly missing its warmth when she disappeared around to the driver’s side. His jeans throbbed at the thought of feeling her warmth in all sorts of places tonight.

Settling into the cold leather of her cab, his hand automatically dropped to her denim-clad thigh like it had never left its place at the bar. Hearing the hitch to her breath as she turned the ignition led his hand wandering slightly higher. Finally coming to rest just millimeters from where he knew she wanted it most.

Kudos to Ellie though, she managed to reverse and pull onto the road without a single whimper. No evidence of the effect he was having on her. In fact, she sat unseeingly out the front windshield, as if doubt started to cloud her thoughts.

He caught the weathering of her bottom lip, her tell she didn’t know she had. Internally Nick recoiled slightly, worried he’d been too forward at the bar— _but she hadn’t complained, she’d even played along_ —yet externally his hand didn’t budge. He wasn’t backing down this time. No, he’d had enough of this game they’d crafted so intricate neither dared to play the final move.

He only started to worry when she still had yet to say a word a mere few miles from her place. Blessedly, she seemed to read his mind and break the silence.

Even though it was as quiet as a mouse, it shattered the dark, chilly night in the cab of that truck, “Why now?”

Another two words of hers and he was once again floored. And yet he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. Besides he’d just thought it himself—they’d created such a masterful chest game between the two- refusing to reveal what they held closest to their chests. Of course she’d have doubts as to why he finally caved, finally sacrificed his Queen.

His hand remained firmly in place, even as his palms started to sweat. The answer was clear to him but putting it into words may prove more challenging than he’d like.

Nick felt Ellie’s eyes quickly glance over to him, likely worrying her question derailed the mood. “Why now?” he repeated, rolling around her question in his mouth, judging its taste. His eyes travelled from staring out at the dark winding road to Ellie’s profile and spilled out the words he hoped did his feelings justice, “Because of you.” That instilled a small cock of her head before he continued, “Nothing in this life is guaranteed, something we’ve both seen play out in our line of work. Look at Ziva, Joe Smith, Morgan, hell even Shannon and Kelly. Nothing is guaranteed. And frankly, I’ve taken this—“ Nick gestured with his free hand between them two, “for granted for far too long. I’ve fucked up and ruined your relationships as well as sabotaged my own. I’ve hurt you when you didn’t deserve it. And you know why?”

Nick paused to see her reaction, Ellie tilted her face briefly to look at him before moving her eyes back to the road, her jaw set like she feared for his next words.

“Because I was afraid. Afraid of how much more hurt I could bring you if I acted on my desires. Afraid I would ruin you- us.” Nick saw her mouth pop open as if to rebuke his claim but he soldiered on before she could, “But then I realized that was selfish. I shouldn’t get to decide if the risk was worth it for the both of us. And if a man like Gibbs can say- knowing the outcome, that it was all worth it, he’d do it again in a heartbeat, then I’m willing to take a chance and put myself out there.” Nick gathered himself, the overwhelming rush of emotion a new and scary feeling. Quickly lightening the mood just a tad, he gave her upper thigh a firm squeeze and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Ellie, like she’d forgotten how close his hand was. Leaning in he whispered, “And besides, you looked fucking hot as hell in that bar tonight, throwing your head back in laughter...I can’t wait to see you throw your head back for a very different reason…” he trailed off as his mouth dipped to her neck and gave a tease with his teeth at the fun to come.

Ellie sucked her teeth at the combination of his words and teeth on her sensitive skin, just like he’d done at the bar. Nick felt her throw the truck in park and reach for the lock faster than ever before—clearly all doubt had vanished at his practical elegy.

Pulling back to escape the confines of this cab and get to somewhere much more comfortable, Nick rushed around the hood of the truck and took the steps two at a time to catch up to Ellie. He didn’t even give a damn if he seemed desperate at this point- he needed her like he needed his next breath.

No sooner had Ellie tossed her keys to the hall table and Nick had kicked the door shut behind them did he spin her around, effectively backing her into the coat closet door. The wild look to her eye just for him, the beating of her pulse at the base of her neck all for him. The faint, “ _Nick_ ,” that escaped her lips meant only for him.

Nick still needed to be sure though, needed to know she was okay with doing this, going to a place they could never come back from. “Stop me if I’m wrong, babe.”

Ellie’s pupils dilated at the nickname said in a new husky tone before giving a slight shake to her head. She wasn’t stopping a damn thing it looked like— _thank God_.

Nick captured her lips with his in seconds, hungrily searching for more purchase- wanting to taste every last inch of her. His hands trailing to those damned jeans he toyed with at the bar, resting his index fingers in her empty belt loops, the remaining fingertips brushing soft skin right above.

Ellie’s hands dove into his short hair and scraping down his back. Even with layers on Nick could feel those nails sear into his skin. Taking his one hand on a detour he wasted no time putting pressure on the one place he most desired to discover. The moan that left Ellie’s lips only motivating him even more. Unrelenting in his friction he let his other hand explore the rest of her torso- up, up, up to tease the border of her lace bra, thumb reaching up to brush against her nipple through the fabric.

Ellie bucked her hips into his hand at the movement and without breaking contact at their lips, shed Nick of his jacket in haste. Nails finally diving underneath his black tee searching for purchase across his taught lats- the sensation sending blood rushing to his already tight jeans.

When Nick decided to add a pinch to his exploration of her nipple, Ellie let out a sexy mewl of approval and promptly returned the favor with her own journey down to his bulge. Her cup and squeeze had Nick gritting his teeth, fearing for his sanity if she kept this up.

When she refused to stop her hand job over denim, Nick detoured from her mouth and immediately sunk his teeth into the base of her neck while putting direct pressure on her clit. The sigh she released fueling him on to quickly unbutton her jeans, moving his hand closer to that blessed center. Feeling the scrap of satin that separated him already soaking wet had him groaning into her neck.

“All for me babe?” he whispered low at her ear, but only received a whimper of need in return, even her hand paused its torture.

Nick sent two fingers sliding down her center across the smooth fabric, creating undeniable friction as he licked his way down her neck before repeating himself, “I asked, all for me babe?”

He’d never admit even he needed the reassurance. Even the seemingly unflappable Nick Torres had insecurities.

Panting out her reply when his fingers never let up, Ellie managed, “Always, always for you.”

He couldn’t help the guttural growl that escaped from deep within his chest at her words. Animalistic instincts took over and suddenly she was in his arms, hands gripping her ass while he strode towards her bedroom, every step determined. This woman did something to him. He couldn’t quite place the words, but goddamn she did something to him.

Nick dropped her on the bed, watching her boobs bounce underneath her thin blouse exciting him. Seeing her flushed cheeks and plump lips stirring him.

And then she went and tilted his world on its axis.

Biting her lip, Ellie took her own painted fingers and dipped below her jeans, underneath her satin, touching the one thing he hadn’t yet.

He saw the circles she made, saw when two fingers delved deeper, saw the pleasure she was bringing herself and couldn’t move a muscle. The sight of her fucking herself to just the sight of him was overwhelming. His erection throbbed at the image playing out in front of him and unconsciously he freed his fly and gripped himself in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure. His actions only seemed to turn Ellie on, upping her speed and bring her other hand up to her nipple, Nick could sense she was getting close.

_Holy fuck_ , he thought, _she’s going to come before I even make her._

Nick pumped his dick twice, the feeling of watching Ellie work herself into ecstasy his newest fucking fantasy. Her eyes followed his motions and she licked her lips. Suddenly she was sitting up, hand never leaving her core, but eyes trained on his as her mouth locked in on its target. His hand froze at the base of his shaft as her lips touched the tip, causing his dick to jump toward her. Nick bit his tongue so hard he saw stars as those plump lips fucked his cock. And then he saw Ellie continued to pump her finger in her own core and Nick swore under his breath. He was seconds from releasing into her mouth and he _still_ hadn’t touched her where he needed to most.

His hands tangled into her hair at its roots and paused her actions. Pulling himself out of her mouth with a seductive ass pop to her wet lips, Nick rolled his eyes back and remembered why he needed to change direction.

Ellie’s hand stilled at her center and gazed up at him, eyes clouded with lust as she took in his full, towering frame. Nick felt his dick manage to grow even harder under her stare. And then she went and licked her lips.

“Fuck, Ellie,” he exclaimed as he rushed to push her back down to the bed. Yanking the rest of her jeans down to her knees he set his sights on her dripping core. Nick could see the wetness to that red satin thong seeping through, see where she’d worked herself over and man was he ready to finish the fucking job.

On his knees and his tongue went in for the kill- straight to her center, pushing that thin fabric into her, knowing the extra friction would bring her to climax that much quicker. His fingers dug into her hips as he picked up the pace of his tongue and felt her squirm beneath him.

Ellie’s hand found the back of his head, trapping him in the best way possible. He could feel her inner thighs trembling, she was so close. Never stopping his tongue’s assault on her tight nub, Nick took three fingers and plunged them deep inside her, curling at the end, hitting her spot perfectly. Her walls clenched and her shout echoed off the bedroom walls as her hips jumped off the bed and her warm, sweet taste danced on his tongue.

Rising up just slightly to take in her face full of genuine euphoria, Nick caught her eye and licked his lips- reveling in her taste one more time. Her airy smile morphed into one of seduction, yet before she could act on it he was off his knees and stripping himself of his clothes.

He could have sworn he heard Ellie mutter a curse under her breath when his shirt passed his elbows on its journey over his head and thrown to the corner chair. Nick couldn’t help swell with pride at her apparent appreciation—all that early time at the gym, every rep just for her, finally paying off. He may have flexed a bit more than required, but still made haste with both of their half-discarded jeans as Ellie tugged off her own top.

Gingerly she laid back down, chest rising and falling as the anticipation built, perfectly accentuating her matching crimson bra. Locking eyes with her, Nick shed himself if his boxer briefs and hitched a knee up on the edge of the bed as he leaned over to undo the front clasp- springing her free.

Ellie never took her eyes off his as they hungrily awaited his next move. Dipping his head he placed a chaste kiss on each pebbled breast, her back arching in response. Unfolding slightly, he moved further down and hooked his fingers into the lace waistband of that damn satin scrap that had teased him from the start, delicately pulling them off her slender toned legs.

Nick ached- as much as he wanted to savor this and go slow, he wasn’t sure he could make it. And if Ellie’s expression was any indication, she too was on the brink of exploding if they didn’t get this show on the road.

Her mouth pursed before she whispered, “Nick, _now_.”

It kicked his pulse into overdrive and he leaned down to hover over her, eyes never leaving her face. Instinctively, like it was a dance they’d tangoed before, Ellie lifted her legs to wrap around his hips- perfectly positioning him at her dripping entrance. Around a tight throat at the onslaught of emotion, Nick tried to speak, “Ellie, I—“

She cut him off before he could finish, “I’m on the pill, it’s okay.”

Nick swore silently, he needed to get this part out, he knew she thought differently of him. A small shake to his head and he continued, “No, Ellie, I uh- I haven’t been with anyone else.”

Her eyes widened slightly but a shy smile graced her lips, “Nick it’s fine, that doesn’t—“

“No.” He stated firmly before easing up, “Like I haven’t been with _anyone_ else in...” he glanced up above her head at the plush pillows imagining watching her wake up on them, “...a while,” he finished while looking back at her. Hoping the implication he meant actually no one, not even Elena. That fact always puzzling him but he guess the gorgeous woman underneath him explained it. Sure they’d had fun, but never this far. Nick couldn’t. He’d been thrown for a loop ever since he’d pictured a family and forever with her and Cody. He prayed she understood the gravity of it.

Ellie’s face morphed from shock to warm content until the seductive smile took over. Pulling her hips up tighter, teasing his tip at her clit she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips before giving it a quick nibble. Just a breathy whisper but everything unspoken communicated clearly, “Then Nick? _Fuck me_.”

Growling through clenched teeth, Nick pounded into her with one swift thrust. The accompanying gasp of approval from her lips just causing him to quicken his pace.

Nick captured her lips and never ceased his pace, even as he felt her walls clamping his dick harder and harder. Her nails scratched his triceps, down his back, rounding his ass before they dipped back to her own center rubbing tight circles on her nub. She wasn’t far off now and lord knew he wasn’t either.

His hand came up from a fistful of sheets to cup her jaw, smoothing down to her neck. Ellie’s mouth broke the kiss before demanding, “ _harder_ ,” and Nick was never not a gentleman.

A little pressure on her pulse and Nick gave it his all in rhythm with her own fingers. Throwing her head back and he felt her warm release before he heard her loudly moan his name to the dark room, the duel sensations bringing about his own release seeding deep within her.

Gently collapsing on her, chest heaving, Nick whispered back, “With pleasure, but next time?” He could practically hear her eyebrows raise even if he couldn’t see them, “Next time Ellie, I’m making love to you.”

Her barely audible noise of appreciation was all the confirmation he needed.

And while he couldn’t find the words before, he placed them now—it was his soul. She ignited his soul. Set it aflame in the best possible way, burning bright just for her. And in that moment, Nick knew. Ellie may not yet, but he did. He would risk his life for her in a heartbeat. Risk his life without regret. Risk his life without second thought. His soul met its match, and with it Nick was on fire for this woman.


End file.
